


The Meaning Of Goodbye

by Lonely_Spark



Series: The Meaning Of Goodbye series [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, How to Train Your Dragon 2 Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Spark/pseuds/Lonely_Spark
Summary: BOOK ONE      ~My Wattpad Account is "Lonely_Spark"~  ~My Quotev account is "LonelySpark"~(Toothless x Oc)On a small island South-East of the Meridian of Misery, there lived a small village called Lanteglos (Lan-tay-gloss). It was one of the best trading villages. So it was well known, but when a dragon raid happens, everything goes downhill. Supposedly everyone who lived on the island was killed and the only thing to walk out was a mysterious dragon.  Hiccup and Toothless find a young girl wash up on shore. It was rare for the two leaders to go on a relaxing flight together, so finding this girl changed everything, and they wouldn't have to worry about not being able to fly together anymore. (I am SOOO sorry if this is a bad summary, I am not the best at it.)





	1. ~::Prologue::~

(Authors note: So this is one year before the war with Drago. When the actual story begins, it will be about a year after Drago)

~Three Years Earlier~

 

(Unknown Pov)

"Mom! Where are you!" I yelled as I ran through the house. 

"I'm right over here honey calm down." My mother walked slowly up the stairs with a wooden bucket in her hands.

"Mom, Gruuper is here to pick up some supplies. He said he brought the gold this time. So... where are the leather clothes?" I walked around the house trying to find where my mother had put them. 

"They are by the cedar chest in the attic! I thought that that would be a good place to put them from now on, oh and don't forget to ask him if he would like any more of the beads made from the Monstrous Nightmare bones."

"I'll just bring a bag in case he does!" And with that I ran out the door and ran over to where Gruuper was waiting. But as I was running I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I stopped running and stared at the spot. There was a glow of light behind a tree. When it faded I mustered up whatever will power I had to walk over there. I looked behind the tree and saw an old man leaning up against the tree. 

"Hello? Um, sir?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Why hello there young one. How may I help you?" He asked in the kind of voice you would expect an old man to talk in. 

"Oh, I just saw something and I can to check it out. I hope I am not bothering you..." 

"Oh no my child, you are quite alright. What is it you got there?" He pointed to the bag of Monstrous Nightmare bone beads. 

"Oh, they are beads that my mother and I made. Would you like one?" The old man smiled but shook his head. 

"I am afraid I don't the the money to pay for such things of beauty. I appreciate the offer though." My feelings were starting to get the better of me. My heart Ached for this man. These were the cheapest beads my mother and I made, and they were only one gold piece. (Equivalent to $1) 

"Oh please take one, I want you to have it. You could sell it, or do what you wish with it, It wouldn't cost you anything." His smile grew wider and he slowly started to stand up.

"You are very kind young one. I will take your ever so generous offering and in return I will give you this." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a beautiful crystal hanging from a small chain, with a symbol that looked like some kind of dragon. wrapped around his wrist. 

He slowly pulled it off and handed it to me. I slowly took one step back not wanting to take the old mans precious belongings.

"Oh sir, I couldn't it is suck a pretty jewel, but it must cost a fortune or passed down from your family. I can't except this."

"Indeed child. It was passed down to me, but I have no family left, and my time will come when I must leave this Earth and go to the wonderful land of Valhalla. It would be my honor to give you this necklace, so that you will forever be my family, for the remaining strands of my life, please for this old man, take the necklace." Tears started to fill my eyes. I slowly grabbed the necklace and put it around my neck. The old man smiled and his smile grew. 

"I would be honored to carry this beautiful necklace." His smile slowly faded into a serious face. 

"How old are you child?" He asked and I was a little taken back.

"I am 17 sir." He almost looked like he was going to cry. Tears started to flood his eyes. 

"Did I do something wrong sir? Are you alright?" He closed his eyes and smiled, but a tear ran down his cheek. 

"My child, there is something you must know. It has always been a thing that has happened to everyone who wears this necklace. Apon your 18th birthday, things will start to change, whether it be for better or for worse. Just promise me, you will never take that necklace off." I was a little confused, but I knew that I should do it, just for him. He deserves this, he has lived a long life, and no matter what he has done, he should deserve my promise to treasure and take care of this necklace until the day I die.

I slowly nodded my head and he gave a closed eyed smile. 

"Thank you very much my child, and might I add one things. That necklace, is wanted be others. Do not let anyone have it or touch it, no matter how much you trust them." I was going to reply but I hear someone calling my name.

"Crystal! Crystal where are you!" It was Gruuper. I turned to face the man again and say goodbye, but when I looked...he was gone. It confused me, where did he go? I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. 

"Hey, what took ya so long? I have been waitin' for y'er for some time now." He said in his heave viking accent.

"Oh, sorry, I was distracted by something. But that doesn't matter, I have the things you asked for, and here is a bag of the Monstrous Nightmare beads. We were one short, I hope that isn't a problem." Gruuper took the things from my hand and smiled.

"Of course not Las. Besides, last time you gave me one extra." He opened his eyes and spotted the necklace that was hanging around my neck.

"Now, where did ya get tha' priy (Pretty) thing?" He went to touch it, but I backed away and he withdrew his hand. 

"Sorry, it's just I found it, and it is very precious to me." He frowned, but put his hand down. 

"Well Las, I be'er (better) get goin', see ya round Lassie!" He started running off, and I stood there for a while. After getting all my thoughts straight I started heading home. Unaware of the red eyes watching me waiting for the right moment to strike.


	2. ::~Chapter One::~

~One Year Later~

(Crystal's pov)

Today is the day! It's the day that I begin a new life, I am finally free! I am finally 18! I can finally adventure off and see new things! I mean sure i will miss home, but I have always wanted to know what was out there! I gripped the necklace around my neck tightly as my mother was downstairs cooking. I could smell the food, and as I slowly loosened my grip on the crystal, I looked down at it. It made me think. Today is also the day my supposed "good luck" will start. Remembering what the old man had told my one year ago, was a lot easier than I had expected. Well considering every time I was even the slightest bit close to breaking my promise of letting people touch the crystal, or taking it off, I would hear his voice ringing inside my head. 

My mother's voice pushed me away from my thoughts. I smiled widely and got up off my bed, and literally flew out of my room.  I met my mother downstairs, and she smiled at me holding up a cake. 

"Happy 18th birthday baby!" She walked closer to me the cake being held out in front of me. I was about to blow out the candles when the ground started to shake. The look on my mother's face shown pure fear. The ground grew more and more violent and we ended up toppling over. We heard screams coming from outside and that's when I had decided to look. I saw something flying around but it was covered in smoke. I stared at it, even when it stared right back at me, I couldn't look away. The only thing that got me to move my gaze from the creature, was my necklace. It started to glow, and that's when it hit me. A wrecking ball of pain hit me as I felt every bone in my body shifting and changing. My muscles were burning and stretching. The pain was so real I couldn't even hear the screams that were coming out of my mouth. I tried to find my mother, but my house was engulfed in flames. My vision started to get fuzzy as my eyes started to close. And pretty soon darkness engulfed me. 

My eye's slowly fluttered open as I was under the burned wood and broken pieces from my ruined house. I slowly started to stand up, but I felt so much taller. Maybe it was the stress of seeing my entire village burned to the ground. I looked around to see if I could find anyone that need my help, but all I found were burn bodies, one in particular caught my attention. My mother's signature necklace made out of the finest dragon bones and scales, untouched around her neck as he lifeless body continued burning right in front of me. I bent down to pick her up, but when I reached my arms out I noticed something different. My skin...it was black. My fingers replaces with paws, and my nails replaced with sharp black claws. I screamed, but it didn't come out the way I had in visioned. It was a dragon like shriek. That's when reality hit me. The old man, he said that my luck could be good or bad, and that on the 18th birthday of the one holding it, something "good" would happen. 

When I thought of the old man, I remembered the necklace. It wasn't around my neck! I touched everywhere around my neck hoping to feel it, but instead of feeling a chain, I felt a hard think sticking to my chest. I looked down to the best of my abilities only to find the crystal had been molded, melted, connected to my chest. the symbol that held the crystal was still attached. 

"What happened to me..." I started backing up, it was either confusion, or it was that I couldn't walk right because ever step I took I stumbled over. 

:Damn it! Where is a mirror!: I yelled to myself, again hearing roars and squeaks instead of an actual human voice. I looked around hoping to find something that I could see my reflection in. Nothing that I could use was around, and I knew water was not an option because it was all evaporated. 

:The ocean!: I started running, but I kept falling. So that's when I thought I should try using all four of my legs. I started running like that, and surprisingly it was a hell of a lot easier. 

I finally reached the ocean and I hesitantly leaned over to see myself, but I didn't see my face. Instead I saw blue eyes, and a dragons face. 

I gasped, scared of my own reflection I backed up and looked out at the ocean. Ships started coming closer and closer. I heard people talking, maybe they can help me! Wait... if I look like a dragon then that means that they are going to try and kill me! 

:Oh Thor! Why is this happening to me!: I screamed, and then there was an awkward silence. Not even the vikings were talking. I looked at the ocean again and saw them readying their arrows. Oh great now i'm dead. I bolted back into the direction I had come from and I ran into the burned village. I had to somehow find my house. When I finally found it, I took the necklace off of my mother's neck ever so slowly. I heard the vikings coming and I knew I was out of time. 

"There it is! Get it! It burned down the entire town!" One yelled and readied his arrow. I ran, trying to find a way out, but I knew it was no use. I can't fly... I don't know how. But I know i can try. I ran to the highest cliff there was on the small island. I stood at the edge. 

:Oh, gods...am I really going to do this?: I question myself then sucked up whatever will power I had. I started backing up. When I thought I was far enough I ran as fast as my new legs could carry me and I jumped. I tried to open my wings, and it almost worked, but I was falling fast. I tried and tried to open my wings, but right before I hit water the opened and I flew up and glided away from the island. My back legs were dragging in the water that sent chills down my spine. I flapped my wings trying to get higher, I did a little, but the vikings behind he yelling at me made me lose focus and I messed up my wings sync. I hit the water and it dragged me under. My wings hurt so much. My muscles were so soar. 

The last think I remember was seeing the sunlight through the water and my eyes closing as I started running out of breath. I stopped moving, struggling, and I let my eyes slip closed.


End file.
